


silver

by robs



Series: slytherin tales [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Ice Skating, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Non c'è una medaglia d'oro intorno al suo collo, questa volta, ma Theo è comunque estasiato dal suo risultato.





	silver

Non c'è una medaglia d'oro intorno al suo collo, questa volta, ma Theo è comunque estasiato dal suo risultato: dopo un brusco ma prevedibile cambio di coach che l'ha quasi costretto a ritirarsi da numerose competizioni, per non parlare della serie apparentemente infinita di piccoli ma fastidiosi infortuni che hanno spesso interrotto i suoi allenamenti, essere riuscito a strappare l'argento ai suoi competitori è quasi un miracolo – non che abbia intenzione di dire una cosa del genere alla stampa, che l'ha braccato da quando è stato annunciato il suo punteggio, non ha alcuna intenzione di essere dipinto come se fosse stata solo la fortuna a portarlo a questo traguardo.

Quando finalmente riesce a lasciarsi alle spalle la calca di reporter sportivi che come al solito non sanno far altro che fargli domande scomode o troppo private, lo spogliatoio è praticamente vuoto: c'è solo Draco ad aspettarlo, appoggiato a braccia conserte contro una parete come se la sua presenza in questo luogo dopo la competizione dei singoli fosse la cosa più normale del mondo – e lo è, da un certo punto di vista, considerando che lo fa ogni volta che può senza badare troppo alle regole che teoricamente gli proibiscono di farlo. È solo Pansy che è costretta ad aspettarlo altrove, per evitare di far tornare a galla vecchi gossip che le sono quasi costati degli sponsor quando erano ancora nella categoria junior – ed è onestamente irritante pensare che la sua carriera sia quasi finita prima ancora di cominciare solo perché le persone ficcano il naso nella loro vita privata come se fosse un loro diritto, soprattutto considerando che in quel periodo non c'era nulla di scandaloso nel loro rapporto, un legame completamente platonico tra un trio di amici sempre pronti a sostenersi a vicenda in qualsiasi situazione.

“Congratulazioni,” è la prima cosa che Draco gli dice, con un enorme sorriso orgoglioso sul volto, dopo averlo guardato in silenzio mentre si lasciava cadere con un sospiro esausto sulla panca di fronte a lui – e finalmente Theo può lasciarsi andare a una risata incredula e vagamente isterica, lontano dagli occhi della stampa, mentre stringe una mano intorno alla medaglia con abbastanza forza da farsi sbiancare le nocche. Non è per niente sorpreso quando le lacrime fanno la loro comparsa, né tanto meno quando la presenza del suo più vecchio amico si sposta direttamente davanti a lui e le sue braccia si stringono intorno al suo busto in un abbraccio disordinato ma talmente stretto da fargli quasi mancare il fiato – esattamente quello di cui ha bisogno, anche se l'assenza del terzo membro del loro trio è un po' disorientante. “Pansy sta per arrivare,” aggiunge Draco quando sente le dita della sua mano libera aggrapparsi alla sua felpa, quasi leggendogli nel pensiero, e Theo non può fare a meno di sbuffare una risata perché _ovviamente_ Draco è in grado di fare una cosa del genere, e _ovviamente_ Pansy non si lascerà condizionare da qualcosa di così piccolo come la possibile perdita di sponsor quando ha deciso di voler essere al suo fianco.

“Benedetto il giorno in cui vi ho incontrato,” borbotta con il viso premuto tra il collo e la spalla di Draco, quando finalmente trova la voce per farlo, e sente la vibrazione della sua risata sulle guance mentre l'altro sposta una delle mani sulla sua nuca e infila le dita tra i suoi capelli.

“Anche se sei stato abbandonato dal tuo coach per colpa nostra?” chiede, con una nota di preoccupazione quasi perfettamente celata sotto il divertimento del suo tono – e Theo vorrebbe rassicurarlo, dirgli che a quanto pare non è poi stata una grande perdita, ma si limita ad annuire con forza perché la sua voce ha deciso ancora una volta di non collaborare.

“Be', questo è decisamente uno spettacolo che non vorrei mai perdermi!”

La voce di Pansy arriva pochi minuti dopo, accompagnata prima da un sobbalzo da parte di entrambi perché erano abbastanza distratti da non sentire il rumore della porta che si apriva e chiudeva e poi dall'orribile risata gracchiante di lei, quella che per qualche motivo riesce sempre a farlo innamorare ancora un po' di più – e un attimo più tardi Theo sente le sue dita intrecciarsi a quelle che Draco ha infilato tra i suoi capelli, la sua bocca premersi per qualche secondo sulla sua spalla, prima che il suo respiro familiare gli accarezzi la gola.

“Sei stato grandioso,” la sente mormorare, con una voce tremante ma piena di così tanto orgoglio da farlo ricominciare a piangere praticamente all'istante – e Draco torna a ridere, esasperato come sempre per le lacrime facili di entrambi, mentre sposta un braccio per includere Pansy nell'abbraccio che, finalmente, Theo riesce a sentire come completo.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la quarta tappa del Drabblethon del gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).


End file.
